


[F4F] Dammit Troi, I'm A Doctor, NOT A Heterosexual!

by margo_moon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Cunnilingus, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Fdom, Friends to Lovers, L-Bombs, Psychic Bond, Scissoring, Slow Burn, Vibrators, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: You are Deanna Troi, Ship Counselor above the Federation starship U.S.S. Enterprise. You are half-Betazed, half-human, which means you look human but you have acute psychic abilities. Many members of the crew have pursued you, men all over the galaxy have dreamt of you - but they're simply not for you. You prefer the company of the ladies, and for so long you've been looking for *any* reason, to touch the one you've been yearning for for the entire duration of your service on this ship so far. Chief Medical Officer Beverly Crusher. She's tall, amazing cheekbones, red hair, a hesitant smile. It's hard to distinguish any other emotions or thoughts from her unless you're one-on-one. Your chance for one-on-one tends to be your morning workout, the only time you see her out of her doctor's coat, wearing oh-so-tight exercising clothes. All you know of her dating history is that she has had something complicated with the Captain, but you haven't sensed that tension between them for the past three years, thankfully.You might be projecting it, but you hope that that instinct that maybe, just maybe Crusher feels the same way, is a Betazed one, and not just a foolish human longing.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi
Kudos: 2





	[F4F] Dammit Troi, I'm A Doctor, NOT A Heterosexual!

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted are ADULTS.
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> Feel free to ad-lib and have fun with this script, bonus points if you've watched TNG. I headcanon Troi as lesbian and Crusher as bi, but that's not entirely important - the main thing is that they're both ladies. Definitely personalise it to you as much as possible - the only note I would give is that Troi has a v e r y distinctive accent and that could be fun to explore! Maybe try looking up "star trek troi accent" on YouTube to get a feeling for it, if you like. Seriously, though, no pressure.  
> This is all about longing, confusion, tension, passion. Have fun. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest! I love sound effects but if that's not available to you, that's A-OK! Moans and grunts are greatly greatly appreciated.
> 
> *emphasis*  
> (suggestions)  
> [notes/possible FX]

[You have been beamed back to the Enterprise, after being injured on an away mission. Your captain is helping you get to Sick Bay]

(This part can be quieter/further away/slightly muted, you're not near the listener just yet. You're speaking to Captain Picard for now)

(Please make the occasionally groan/grunt/moan as if you've been wounded until the doctor heals you)

[sore, grunting] I'm okay, I'm okay. The wound is not that deep. I can get myself to Sick Bay, Captain, please.

No, don't say that. You needed me on the away team. The two peoples needed a mediator. If either of them are to be part of the Federation, they need to make peace. [pause] Yes, you're right. Indeed, peace was not made today. [pause] Please, just remember they didn't mean to hurt me. It was an accident. Peace is a process, and sometimes it just costs a little more to achieve it.

[pause, laugh] You're too kind, Captain. I'm no wise woman - I've just been on these kinds of missions very frequently. [pause] Ah, here we are. (doors opening FX if you like)

[From now on, full volume is cool, you're in the room with the listener.]

Thank you for bringing me, Captain Picard. You didn't need to do that, but I appreciate it. [pause] Yes, you should return to the bridge immediately. I can sense your crew getting nervous without you. [laughs] Don't worry, I'll be back soon. My Betazed talents will be with you momentarily. I'm in good hands.

(doors opening & closing FX if you like)

Well, Dr. Crusher, how are you today?

[pause, laugh] What do you mean, you're not the one to be answering that question? Yes, I may be wounded, but I still care about how my best friend is feeling.

[pause] Well, I suppose, yes, I could try to reach out and use my abilities to gauge your emotions, but I prefer hearing your voice, Chief Medical Officer.

[laughs, then groans in pain] You know I love to tease you and play doctor.[pause] Yes, ma'am, I'll get up on the bed for you.

[pause, you're looking up at her as she's diagnosing you] Beverly... [pause] have I ever told you how beautiful you are?

[laughs with a groan again] Nobody needs to be half-psychic to guess why you're blushing.

[sigh of relief, you're healed now] Oh, thank you Beverly. I'm good as new, thanks to you. You've got quite the effect on my body-- uh, uh, I mean, uh, y-you're an excellent doctor.

So, listen, we're best friends, right? [pause] Well, I've been wondering for years and I want to ask this. What happened between you and the captain? [long pause, with various mmhmm's, nodding along] Oh, I see. I understand why you dedicate so much time to your son. It's hard to concentrate, huh? [with a sadder tone] Do you... do you still have something with Jean-Luc?

Oh, well, good. I mean, um, it's good that you're not awkward being around him anymore. He's a great captain, and you're an even better doctor. [pause, giggle] There's that blush again.

[pause] Yes, you're right. I should be picking all this up with my powers, but well... you're a mystery to me, Beverly.

[laughs] You think *I'm* a mystery? Well, it certainly *is* a mystery that men all over the galaxy have pursued me.. Riker, even Worf... I'm nothing special.

[pause, nervous] Y-you, you mean to say... are you saying it's more of a mystery that I don't give in?

Well, um, Beverly, the truth is......... Fuck, no, I can't say it. [pause] I know, I know we're best friends. And you shared something intimate with me. I-I.. okay. Here goes. [deep breath] I am... not interested in men. I love women. Or more specifically, I love *a* woman.

[pause] I'm so confused by your reaction, and I shouldn't be... humans are so clear, so obvious... but you? I can see on your face that you're shocked, I might even say *appalled**, but I sense something else, something deeper. Is...... is that.... could that be... joy?

[She kisses you]  
Oh, fuck... I wasn't expecting that at all... [pause] Are you kidding me? I've been hungry for you for four years. [kiss passionately] God, Beverly...

Take your coat off. Now. I've wanted to see you, the real you for so long.

[calling computer - similar to Alexa] Computer, bar access to Sick Bay. Access code Troi-0-0-7-2-4.

[pause, laugh] There are other doctors and nurses on this ship. Everyone will be fine. I want no interruptions for this moment.  
[Kissing improv]  
(possible unzipping sounds)

[moan] Oh God, Bev... you're even more beautiful than I fantasised. [pause, laugh] You're blushing even more now. [whisper] Yes, Doctor, I've fantasised about you many times. [kissing] God, every time you're in that workout gear in the morning, it hugging to all your curves... all I can do after our class together is go to my quarters and touch my aching pussy for you.

[pause] Mm, I love hearing that whimper. Does that turn you on, Doctor? Thinking about the Ship's Counselor fucking herself, all for you?

[pause] Mmm, I'd love to show you, Beverly, but not now. No, no, right now I want to explore you. I want to taste you. [kissing] From your neck... [kiss] down your shoulder... [kiss, bite] on that collarbone... [moans] God, look at your tits. They're simply stunning, Dr. Crusher. And I'm gonna make them *mine*. [titty sucking/kissing/biting improv!]

Mm, I've left some marks on you, like little violet decorations - you're so stunning.

No, baby, I'm keeping my clothes on until I am satisfied with having at least one little taste of all of your body. [more kissing] Down your belly... [kiss, bite] Bite those sexy hips. [pause] Fuck, look at that ass. [spank] That's mine too. [a few more spanks] [hums with delight] There we go. Nice and red for me.

And now... god, Bev, I've been imagining this for so long. Can I lick your pussy? [pause, moans] Thank you, baby.  
[licking sounds] 

[pause] Why did I stop? Because now it's your turn. That's right, strip me of my uniform. Even though [laugh] we both evidently like a lady in uniform. [laughs]

[kiss] Mm, yeah baby, just like that. I want you to do as I did - tease me with that slutty mouth. [improv moaning as listener kisses you] 

Oh, fuck, yes, Doctor, suck my tits... [more moaning improv]

Mm... fuck.. you're so good at that. I want you to get down and taste my pussy. Yes, that's right. [improv more moaning as you get oral]

Okay, baby, get up... mmm... you're so fucking good at that. [kiss her lips] Mm, [chuckle darkly] you like it when I pull your hair, huh? You want to be my good girl? [laughs] I don't even have to ask how desperate you are. As soon as we touched, I've been able to hear your every thought and want... and frankly, you've got some great ideas. Is it really true you keep a wand in your office? [laugh] You look so shocked, darling. You know my skills. I'm connected to you now, and forever - as they say on Vulcan, my mind to your mind... my thoughts to your thoughts.

[pause] Anyway, Bev, you're gonna be a good girl and get the wand, aren't you?

[you wait as she goes to get it] Oh, yeah... your ass is still red, honey, just like I'd hoped. I have to say... this view... seeing you, bent over, searching for a filthy little toy you keep hidden, showing off your dripping pussy to me? It's exquisite.

Now get back here. [growls] Now. Hurry the fuck up. I need you, and I need your cunt, and I'm gonna make you cum until you can't take it anymore. Don't worry, I'll know when you've had enough. That's a promise. [pause] Good girl.

Now let's get back up on that patient bed, together this time. Surprisingly comfy, huh? 24th century life is quite luxurious. 

[pause] Now baby, I'm gonna take those pussy juices of yours..... [pause, maybe even a wet FX noise] and rub them all over the top of this vibe. [pause] You're right honey. Your first thought was correct. Such a clever girl. You're right; I am gonna fuck you, scissor you with this vibrator between our cunts. Are you okay with that? [laughs] No, you're right, I didn't have to ask. But here's the thing - you're going to have to beg.

Beg for me, Doctor. I want you to say "Counselor, *please* fuck me. I want to be your good girl." [pause, moan] Yes, baby, you sound so good. SAY IT LOUDER. YOU HEARD ME. [pause, groan loudly] Yeah, that's it. Well, [chuckle] your wish is my command. 

(you could add the sound of a vibrator buzzing here, and make some wet fucking noises)

Whose cunt is this, huh? [spank] That's right, it's *mine*. [pause] Aw, your clit's too sensitive? Poor girl. Sadly, I'm gonna have to torture you.[3 quick spanks] [groans loudly]

You ready to come, Doctor? You gonna come for me? Then *do it*. I'm gonna fucking come too. We're gonna fucking soak this bed. [cumming improv]

Oh God, baby... [vibrator stops buzzing - annoyed] HEY! [spank] I did *not* tell you to turn it off. I'm gonna keep fucking you until you've had enough. You heard me. [vibrator turns on again] Ohhhhhh, god, yes....... good girl.

[fucking improv]

You're already gonna come again? Good. Explode all over my cunt. I want it. [she cums, improv moaning approvingly]

Goood girl. [pause] Mhm. We can do one more. I think that's all you can take, huh? [laughs] You think you've *already* had enough? Doctor, dear doctor, your thoughts betray you. You want to be used by me. You want to cum again. Admit it. [growls] I said ADMIT IT. [moans] Goood girl.

[more improv fucking]

Yeah, babygirl, you close? I can hear you. I can feel you. Get right on the edge for me, okay? And don't you *dare* come without my permission. Mmm... mmm.. fuck... I'm getting close too.... I want you to beg for me. Beg me to let you come. Beg for me…

Goddd, you sound so fucking good. Cum for me, Doctor. Cum with me right now! [cumming improv]

[You crash back onto the bed together] Fuck. That was everything I’ve been waiting for. I can sense it was the same for you? [nervous] Tell me, or am I projecting?

[sigh of relief] Thank goodness. Lie down beside me, Bev. I want to hold you. [pause, you’re gazing into her eyes] You’re really so beautiful. Your red hair is heavenly. I’m been yearning to touch it for so long. It’s even softer than I imagined. [pause, happy sighs] I know I’ve really come on strong today, but as an empath, it’s hard to keep things to myself, and I really did let this build up. I’m sure you could’ve guessed when I said it, but obviously, when I said I loved *a* woman... I meant you. [pause, a smile grows on your face] You love me too? 

Oh, Beverly, I’m so full of joy. And feeling that same love, that joy, that warmth from your mind, it’s exhilarating. I love you so much. [you kiss her] Come to my quarters tonight. I’m going to make you a traditional meal from Betazed, with candles, the works. I know I rushed and I let my passion get ahead of me, but I truly want to woo you and treat you and make you feel loved, and if you’ll have me… I want to make love to you. [smile] I’m so glad to hear you say it. Shall we say 2008? (2008 = 200 hours) Wonderful. 

Computer, unlock Sick Bay. 

[one last little kiss]  
Thank you, Doctor.


End file.
